mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Way of Flesh
The Way of Flesh is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview This chapter involves recruiting Cassandra and taking over the district of Delray Hollow. There are two rackets involved, the prostitution racket run by Merle Jackson, and the smack racket run by Charlie Kincaid. Once taken over, the district has a maximum earn potential of $100,000. Narrative Old Times' Sake After speaking with John Donovan, Lincoln decides to interrogate someone from the Haitian Mob to find out who their leader is. He heads over to the Louisiana Shipping Company warehouse where they're known to hang out and waits for someone to show up. He is told that he will find their leader at the Pierced Heart voodoo shop. After breaking into the shop, Lincoln waits for the leader to arriv,e and to his surprise it's the same woman he saw with Baka at the Haitian camp; it seems her being held there against her will was all an act. He tells her he wants her help taking down Marcano, and she says that a few months ago he was trying to kill her but now he wants her help. Lincoln says that with Marcano backing the Dixie Mafia it won't be long before they come after her and the Haitians. She explains that the reason Sammy and her were at war was because he was two-faced, pretending to care about his district while being in Marcano's back pocket and doing what he was told. She demands that once she has control over the Hollow, she runs it as she sees fit, no questions asked. Lincoln agrees. She explains that Marcano replaced Sammy with Ritchie Doucet, an evil man who likes to torture young colored girls by taking them into the woods and hunting them like animals. She claims he killed her sister that way, saying a small locket is all she has left of her. She tells Lincoln Doucet's men operate out of the First Baptist Church and an old theater called Perla's, named after Sammy's wife Perla Robinson. She suggest Lincoln start by talking with "The Voice", one of her men who can tell him more about the operation. Prostitution Lincoln meets with Charles Laveau, aka "The Voice", to find out more about the prostitution racket being run out of Perla's. He tells Lincoln that it's run by Merle Jackson, who turned it into a brothel where he forces black women to work as prostitutes, pleasing the desires of white men. He says that if Lincoln lets those girls go, he will likely get Jackson's attention. He suggests Lincoln start by speaking with Sheila, a woman who works the coat check at Perla's. Once he's through, Donovan calls Lincoln back to his tac-center to give him a portable radio to use for contacting his various associates. Lincoln then heads back to speak with The Voice, who tells him that bringing down Jackson's pimps, "Dirty" Gert Delong and "Rooster" Desaulniers, should be enough to bring him out of hiding. Lincoln finds Gert at the Carousel Hotel and "Rooster" is hanging out behind a run down shack where he runs his whores. With them dead, Lincoln heads back to Perla's, where he kills Merle Jackson and hands the place over to Cassandra to run. Smack Lincoln meets with Donovan, who fills him in on the heroin racket run out of the First Baptist Church by Charlie Kincaid. He says he stays away, so Lincoln will have to put the squeeze on his operation to get him to turn up. From what Donovan can gather, Charlie is only in it for the money, so they think he may be turned to work for them. Donovan then tells Lincoln about New Bordeaux's communication grid and that getting a system of wiretaps up and running should be fairly easy. All Lincoln has to do is install a TL-49 Fuse on each Junction Box and he can listen in on intel for the whole area. After this Lincoln sets off to take down the smack racket. He interrogates Charlie's pushers, one of whom is his cousin Natty who hangs out at the Double Barrel Bar, who tells him about Charlie's enforcers, Doug Marcheti and Deacon Caruso, who Lincoln then kills. Once he's torn down the entire operation, Lincoln gets word that Charlie's wife is expecting a baby soon. This leads Donovan to believe that Lincoln will be able to turn Charlie and have him work for them. After Lincoln confronts Charlie, he turns the operation over to Cassandra to run. Walkthrough Old Times' Sake *Wait for the Haitians. *Get inside. *Interrogate the Haitian. *Go to the Pierced Heart vodou shop. *Find a way inside. *Search Pierced Heart. *Wait. Prostitution Damage needed to take down racket is $15,000. *Talk to The Voice. *Free the strung out girls. *Talk to Donovan. *Return to The Voice. *Kill Merle's pimps. *Track down and kill Dixie patrols. *Return to The Voice. *Kill Merle Jackson Smack Damage needed to take down racket is $15,000. *Wait for Donovan. *Wiretap the First Baptist Church. *Interrogate Charlie's pushers. *Destroy Charlie's heroin. *Kill Charlie's enforcers. *Confront "Four Finger" Charlie Kincaid. Result Completing this chapter opens up Pray on the Way Up. The two rackets have a combined maximum earn of $100,000. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay